


Measure of Time

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Periods in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Measure of Time

Sirius measured time in before and after Azkaban. Remus knew that, and it tore something in him, because he did not. Seeing Sirius in the Shack had been like seeing Sirius the week before James and Lily's death – the same feelings of fear and disgust and doubt; rational thought almost overwhelmed by confusion.

Remus measured their relationship into three stages: before the argument in the street in Manchester, after Sirius transformed back into himself in Remus's kitchen and everything in between.

Then Remus found himself hanging onto Harry and watching Sirius fall, and could draw a new line in time.


End file.
